marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 18
| Quotation = Enough! I am royally impressed! | Speaker = Skrull Emperor Dorrek VII, on being demonstrated the Super-Skrull's powers | StoryTitle1 = A Skrull Walks Among Us! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = After watching the news coverage of their battle against Doctor Doom,The Fantastic Four Doctor Doom in - Reed and Sue prepare to go on a test run to the Hawaiian islands in the new experimental passenger I.C.B.M. device. While they are gone the Torch and the Thing go on separate dates. Meanwhile, in the fifth quadrant of the Andromeda galaxy,The Skrull homeworld was identified as Tarnax IV in . the emperor of the SkrullsEmperor Dorrek VII was not named until he is identified as the 4th Dorrek in . has finalized his plans to destroy the Fantastic Four after his people's last failed attempt to invade the Earth.The Fantastic Four first fought the Skrulls in This time the Skrulls have created a new warrior called the Super-Skrull who can mimic all of the abilities of the Fantastic Four but is far more powerful than his foes. After demonstrating his powers, the Super-Skrull is given orders to conquer the Earth. A week later, the Fantastic Four are out shopping when they hear radio reports that an alien being had landed in Times Square. They arrive just as the Super-Skrull had declared the Earth as belonging to the Skrulls and planting the Skrull flag. When a mob of people confronts the alien, the Super-Skrull easily bats them aside. When the group tries to battle the Super-Skrull, they find that they are no match for his superior abilities, especially when he combines them and uses his naturally born Skrull shape-shifting powers. When the Fantastic Four are forced to flee the scene, the Super-Skrull allows them to leave, planning on going after them later. Back in his lab, Reed begins investigating the source of the Super-Skrull's power as they are not natural. He soon deduces that the energies needed to power him are beamed from the Skrull homeworld. With this knowledge, Reed constructs a device that will jam the Super-Skrull's powers. The FF then goad the Skrull into meeting them on a deserted island for their final battle. There, the Fantastic Four keep the Super-Skrull occupied while the Invisible Girl plants the jamming device on their foe. The device works as planned, blocking the energies needed to power the Super-Skrull. Without his powers, the Skrull is knocked into a crater on the island and is trapped below by the Torch who uses his powers to fuse sand over the opening. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Zelda and Mabel (shoppers at mall) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* **** ***** **** * ** *** Items: * Remote Control Orbital Public Address System Vehicles: * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = *A Review of Fantastic Four #18 http://chroniclesofa21stcenturyfop.blogspot.ca/2013/10/cold-war-xenophobia-and-fantastic-four.html | Links = *The Grand Comics Database: Fantastic Four #18 }}